


Coo Coo Bananas

by Xx_rizzl_xX



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_rizzl_xX/pseuds/Xx_rizzl_xX
Summary: Following on from the scene in 03x08 when Cheryl asks Toni to move in with her.SMUTTTT





	Coo Coo Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to follow on from the scene in 308.  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Thank you to @Sensationnelchoni on Instagram for helping me write this fic!!!
> 
> Any asks or questions leave them on my Tumblr @xxx-xxxhotdogg  
> Also on Tumblr and in the comments let me know what we should write next!
> 
> I caved and got Twitter @xxxalexrizzl

Toni’s giggles were echoing around the room as the girls were rolling around amongst the red silk sheets. Cheryl rained kissed all over Toni, from her forehead to her chin. The serpent would giggle extra loud when Cheryl kissed the tip of her nose. 

“I love you so much it hurts, TT,” Cheryl whispered through the huge grin on her face. 

“That’s gay,” Toni replied with a giggle before rolling them over so that she was now on top, her bare legs straddling her girlfriend’s waist. “I love you too baby.” She finally replied. 

Toni leaned down and placed a soft delicate kiss onto Cheryl’s lips. It was so soft the redhead could have cried. Instead, a small whimper was muffled between the girl’s lips. Toni slowly ran her hand up just under Cheryl’s crop-top, her fingers grazing at the redhead’s sides and abs. 

Cheryl shivered at the softness and a second whimper escaped her mouth. The serpent began to deepen the kiss, swiping her tongue over soft lips. She needed her girlfriend now. Cheryl let the kisses linger for a moment longer before realizing what was happening, she snapped back to reality pulling away. 

“Nope, no, not happening.” She said, more to herself than to the girl above her. 

“What’s wrong?” Toni questioned, her brow furrowed in confusion as she retracted her hand from under her girlfriend’s shirt. 

“Only a couple of hours ago you were on the floor having a seizure. You need to be resting mon petite amour.” Cheryl’s voice was soft and laced with concern as her long, pale, manicured hands came up rest on the sides of Toni’s soft cheeks. 

“Baby, please. I feel fine, I need you.” Toni wined before moving to press her lips yet again to her girlfriend’s. 

Cheryl wanted to put up more of a fight but the kiss the serpent pressed to her lips took her breath away completely. It was slow and passionate. 

“Please?” Toni asked once more, pouting and hoping for the consent she needed to move further.

Cheryl nodded, still unable to form words. Toni didn’t hesitate to continue where she had been so rudely interrupted. Her hand returned to Cheryl’s warm skin and her thumb drew small circles over her abs.

Suddenly Toni’s back hit the bed and red hair was cascading down around her face. 

Toni made an attempt to roll herself back on top of her girlfriend but failed miserably. 

“The rule was I would be the big spoon; I am extending that rule to me topping my bombshell, now move!” Toni laughed, throwing Cheryl down onto the bed once more and pinning her hips to the mattress with her hands.

“But baby, I want to take care of you,” Cheryl whined. 

Toni reached a hand up to Cheryl’s face, a thumb running over her plump lips and then back to her pale cheeks. “Maybe later. But right now, I need you like this, okay?”

Toni didn’t wait for a reply; the answer was clear on her girlfriends face. She was flushed and panting, her eyes almost black with desire. 

The serpent shifted so that she was resting in-between the redhead’s legs that quickly wrapped around her waist, pulling her in impossibly close. 

Cheryl wasted no time in attempting to remove her girlfriend’s clothes, her fingers clawing at the material covering Toni’s back. The serpent took the hint and sat up, quickly removing her shirt. She was left in nothing but her shorts. 

The Vixen watched, amazed at the beauty before her. Toni was flawless, her breasts were perky, the metal bar that was pierced through her right nipple was red from the colors reflecting around the room. Cheryl lifted a hand and ran her fingers from her collarbone, down through her breasts and then to her serpent tattoo, admiring the colors in contrast to her girlfriend’s dark skin. She then ran her hands down to her abs and across a scar from a knife wound that had finally healed after several years. 

“You, you’re so beautiful, TT.” The redhead whispered in awe. 

Toni flushed slightly although it couldn’t be seen since everything seemed red in Cheryl’s room. Even the light that spilled from the bedside lamps was red. 

The serpent tugged at the bottom of Cheryl’s crop-top and the redhead took the hint, sitting up to allow Toni to remove her shirt. She flopped back onto the pillow, her hair long red hair framing her pale face. 

Toni looked down in awe and Cheryl blushed immensely. The two girls had had sex quite a few times now but Cheryl had never felt this vulnerable before. She had a sudden urge to cover herself, but the expression on her girlfriend’s face was all the reassurance she needed to gain back her usual confidence. 

“Like anything you see, baby?” Cheryl asked, her voice quiet and husky.

Toni smirked as she snapped out of her daze. “I can see a lot of things I’m liking baby. You are stunning!” 

The serpent lowered her lips to Cheryl’s once more before moving them further down her girlfriend's body to her throat. She sucked and grazed her teeth over the vixen’s pale skin. Cheryl was whimpering and wining almost constantly and Toni hadn’t even touched her there yet. 

Toni continued her journey south and began to graze her teeth over the redhead’s hardened nipple through her red lace bralette. Cheryl moaned as her hands flew up and into her girlfriend’s hair, pulling her closer desperately. Toni then began to give the second nipple the same attention before sitting up and helping Cheryl to remove the item of clothing. She wasted no time in attaching her plump lips to the redhead’s nipples once more. She ran her tongue torturously around and around then began sucking, one by one. 

Cheryl’s long manicured nails were now digging and scraping desperately onto Toni’s bare skin on her back. 

For a moment Toni thought about the marks that would be left behind, this only left her groaning and becoming more and more impatient. She could only imagine how frustrated Cheryl was getting.

In one swift move, Toni was undoing the button and zipper on Cheryl’s trousers and began pulling them down with her red lace panties. The redhead was watching intently, her face flushed. 

Toni pulled Cheryl to the edge of the bed so that her legs were dangling off. She then dropped to her knees and looked up. The redhead was sat up slightly, resting on her hands and watching what her girlfriend was going to do next. 

The serpent gave her a warm smile before beginning to kiss gently up the inside of the other girls long pale thighs. Once she got closer to her center she noticed the taste on her lips, she couldn’t miss it. She sat back slightly and saw that Cheryl had been dripping wet, so bad it had been covering the inside of her thighs. The tanned girl smiled before leaning forwards again and blowing gently over her sensitive clit.

“Come on TT, I can’t take much more teasing.” With that Toni eagerly ran a long strip with her tongue from top to bottom of Cheryl’s pussy. 

“Oh, fuck.” Cheryl signed in relief. 

Before long the redhead was practically doing all the work, grinding her hips into her girlfriends face. Toni wasn’t complaining though. In fact, she was moaning while she maintained eye contact with Cheryl.

Soon enough Toni had decided it was time for Cheryl to remember who was topping who. She grabbed her girlfriend’s waist and pushed it down into the mattress, stopping her movements altogether. Cheryl only protested for a moment as Toni wrapped her lips around the redhead’s clit and started sucking lightly, causing her to throw her head back with one of the loudest cries Toni had ever heard come from her mouth.

“Toni, inside.” Was all the redhead could manage. Toni obliged and slipped in two of her long tanned fingers and began to curl them perfectly, hitting her girlfriends G-spot every time.

Somehow Cheryl’s moans and cries got even louder and she flopped back onto the bed, clawing at the sheets underneath her.

“Don’t you dare stop!” The redhead snapped. She almost sounded angry but Toni took it as a compliment, as she must have been doing her job right. 

Cheryl’s body began to tremble and shake. Toni could tell she was close, her walls tightening around her own fingers. 

With a final cry, Cheryl’s body went stiff, her legs tightening around Toni’s head as she saw stars. The vixen had never felt anything like this before, she saw stars. 

The serpent helped her girlfriend ride out her orgasm before removing her fingers and swiftly sucking them clean. She moved up the bed and placed a soft kiss to Cheryl’s damp forehead. The redhead began to just laugh.

Toni’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Did I do something wrong? What’s so funny?”

Cheryl lifted her hand to brush a loose strand of hair behind Toni’s ear. “Baby, how on earth can you ask me if you did something wrong? That was amazing!” The serpent let out a sigh of relief, “How do you do this to me? I love you so much.”

They both lied there for a little longer before Cheryl rolled on top of the serpent, “Now let me take care of you, baby.”

Cheryl began to kiss down Toni’s body, as slowly as possible. Toni was already writhing and arching her back into her girlfriend’s touch. The redhead was grazing her teeth over The serpent’s dark skin just above her breasts. 

Sitting up slightly Cheryl shifted downwards. Making eye contact with her girlfriend she ran her tongue up through her dark, toned abs and over to her right nipple. She continued to wrap her lips around the hardened bud and sucking, rolling her tongue around it relentlessly. 

Toni’s hands came up into the redhead’s hair holding her close as she switched nipples. 

“I want to try something, TT.” Toni’s head tilted to the side in question, her face still flushed from what felt like hours of teasing. Cheryl was turning increasingly red and she debated backing out and just doing something she had done before. 

“Hey, Cherry talk to me. It’s just me baby.” 

Cheryl lifted her head and took a deep breath before opening her mouth. “I thought it would feel really good to, you know...” Cheryl pointed down and her finger switched between both the girl’s centers. Toni was still sat looking at her girlfriend as if waiting for her to continue. Cheryl put her head in her hands and mumbled, “I want to like, you know. Rub ourselves on each other?” 

Toni had never heard her girlfriend so shy before, her voice was soft and she could only just hear her. “Ooooooh, I see. You want to scissor?”

“Oh my god,” Cheryl said lifting her head, her face was even redder than her hair. 

“Well is that what you meant cutie?” The serpent held her girlfriend’s face in her hands. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, I think it would be really sexy.”

“Really? I was worried you would think I was a freak.” 

Toni laughed softly, “Baby, I don’t think you are a freak! I want to try everything with you.” They both sat looking at each other for a moment. “Well, what are you waiting for?” She said laying back and spreading her legs. 

The redhead smirked and after some fumbling found herself in a suitable position sat almost on top of Toni. 

“Have you done this before, TT?”

She shook her head, “But I really, really want to.” 

Cheryl took a deep breath before gently lowering herself. Both girls let out a sigh of relief at the contact. Soon the redhead began to move slowly. Her hips moved with grace and she had no idea how. The feeling was incredible and she had never felt anything like it before. 

“Fuck, baby that feels so good. Don’t stop.” Toni moaned from below her. Her hands came up to her girlfriend’s waist holding her down and helping keep her moving. 

Red hair flew back as Cheryl threw her head back moaning into the void. She began to move faster and faster, her movements becoming increasingly sloppy as she neared her release.

The redhead moved one hand to cover her girlfriend’s on her hips while the other was in her own hair. 

Toni thought she looked incredible. From the way her boobs bounced perfectly, to her mouth slack with no holding back groaning in ecstasy. Her pale hips still rolled gracefully but Toni could tell she was getting close and needy. 

“I need you to cum for me baby.” Toni panted, she couldn’t hold her orgasm off much longer.

Just like that, both girls were coming. “God. Cheryl, baby.” Toni moaned through her release. 

Cheryl had her mouth open in a silent yelp followed by Toni’s name repeated until she calmed herself. She flopped down onto her girlfriend, both of them panting and sweaty.

“How are you feeling, TT?” Cheryl asked, just remembering that not too long ago her girlfriend had had a seizure.

After a while, the girls finally began to come back to the room. “That was amazing Cheryl. You are so amazing!” Toni boasted. 

Cheryl shifted so that she was resting her chin on her arm looking up from Toni’s chest. “We were made for each other! How are we ever going to stop doing that?” They both laughed and continued to snuggle in a comfortable silence.

“That’s easy, we don’t ever stop,” Toni says rolling on top of her girlfriend and kissing her passionately.


End file.
